


Heart Made Up On You

by Bubblelina15



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblelina15/pseuds/Bubblelina15
Summary: Ricky's family is in possession of something that belongs to the Salazar-Roberts' family.  When Nini has an opportunity to move to NYC where Ricky currently resides, they hatch a plan for her to take back what is "rightfully" theirs.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 16
Kudos: 85





	1. welcome to new york

**Author's Note:**

> this started out as a requested songfic and is turning into a longer written work...it's challenging and totally out of my comfort zone, but i'm hoping you all enjoy! xoxo lani

Nini took a deep breath and adjusted her dress as she prepared to walk into the music store. _Music in Me_ flashed in lights on the sign above her and she peered through the glass of the storefront, her heart racing as she spotted a familiar head of curls through the window.

 _You can do this_.

With one last huff, she opened the door, the bell jingling as she walked in.

She wandered through the aisles, keeping an eye on the young man she had seen through the window, as she absentmindedly pretended to flip through records and sleeves of sheet music. Nini had only seen pictures of him, increasingly so in the recent weeks before her move out into the city and he was even more good-looking in person.

Nini admired how his dark brunette curls messily fell into his eyes, and the curve of his chiseled jawline. She could admire for what she was here for, but she couldn’t fall. It would only get her more hurt in the process.

Nini watched as he checked out the customer he was with and immediately turned her back towards him as she felt him lay his eyes on her. She fiddled with a glass bowl of guitar picks on the shelf in front of her, picking through the array of colors and designs.

“You play an instrument?” His voice was melodic and welcoming, and Nini felt her heartbeat pick up in her chest as she looked over at him. His brown eyes seemed to sparkle under the fluorescent lights and his smile reached his eyes making them crinkle in the cutest way. She fought the sudden urge to touch his cheek and smooth the laugh lines down.

_What had gotten into her?_

“I try,” she laughed lightly, dropping the picks back into the bowl. “A little bit of guitar and ukulele. I took piano lessons growing up, but fell out of it. I just saw your store and thought I’d look around.”

“Glad you stopped in. I’m Ricky Bowen, owner of the store,” he supplied, reaching his hand out.

She shook his hand and smiled, “Nini Robertson.”

“Nice to meet you,” their hands lingered for a beat too long, until Ricky cleared his throat and took a step back, seemingly in a daze. 

_Good._ The extra hour Nini spent on herself that day had clearly worked in her favor. She ran her hand through her soft waves, letting the strands fall back into her face in a way she hoped was alluring.

“So, can I help you with anything?” RIcky attempted to bring himself back into his professional demeanor.

“Yeah, actually. I just moved here, and left my guitar in the move. I was hoping to get a new one,” Nini responded.

“Of course, follow me,” Ricky led her to the back of the store where the guitars were displayed in an array of colors and finishes.

Nini listened intently as Ricky launched into mini descriptions, pros and cons of each guitar. She admired how much he knew and how much he clearly loved what he did, sending a burst of butterflies into her stomach. With Ricky’s help, she finally settled on a _Taylor_ in a light matte finish.

“Where’d you move from?” Ricky asked, as he wrapped up her guitar in its new case.

“Salt Lake,” Nini answered, without thinking. She mentally slapped herself. _Way to keep incognito._

A wondering look came across Ricky’s face, before he broke out into a full grin. “Small world, huh? I grew up in Salt Lake.” 

_I know_ , Nini thought. 

“My dad still lives down there, but we’re not really on speaking terms.” The last sentence came out in a hushed tone under his breath, like he didn’t intend for her to hear. 

“It is a small world,” she agreed, trying to convey with a soft smile that the information he divulged was okay despite her being a virtual stranger.

He zipped up the bag and handed her new guitar over the counter which Nini took it gratefully. Despite that not being the true goal of her visit into the small music store, she was excited to go home and test it out.

The two lingered. Nini made no immediate move to leave, and Ricky hesitated in sending her off with his typical “have a good day” or “thanks for shopping with us” jargon. 

They had been talking easily for an hour, and Ricky felt a strange magnetic pull towards this beautiful stranger. He didn’t want to stop talking to her, stop seeing her. 

“Since you’re new here, and it’s nice to see a friendly face from my hometown, if you want to hit all the touristy spots with a local…” Ricky trailed off, “anyway, here’s my card.” 

He seemed flustered as he pulled a card off the counter to jot his personal number down.

“Oh, I would like that,” Nini slid the card into her pocket.

She felt her heart thumping in her chest, once, twice, before gathering her confidence to stride back over to the counter and grab his hand.

“Here’s mine,” Nini took a pen out of the cup by the register and wrote her number on the palm of his hand, ending the string of digits with a heart.

The ends of her hair tickled his forearm as she wrote, her torso leaning over the counter. She smelled sweet like vanilla, and Ricky let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding as she let go of his hand and stepped away. But, not before she blew on the ink, her breath cool against his flushed hand.

“It was nice to meet you, Ricky. I’ll be sure to take you up on that tour.” She gave him one last wave and left the store, denying herself to look back.

Once she was out of sight of the store’s large window, she leaned against a nearby brick wall and laid a hand over her racing heart.

_Step one, complete._


	2. this is why we can't have nice things

Nini hugged the envelope tight to her chest as she ran back into her apartment. She took a seat at her kitchen counter eyeing the letter that would determine her future for at least the next year. 

Nini had graduated from university two springs ago, and had been helping Miss Jenn at East High, her alma mater, with the drama department while she was trying to figure out her next steps. Tired of feeling idle, she had applied on a whim to a prestigious internship program at JFAM Records, one of the most famous music production companies in the country. She knew she had a longshot of getting in, but the longer she awaited her response, the more hopeful and excited she was about the thought of starting over in New York and working somewhere that could really set her up for greater opportunities as a producer or even a recording artist.

She closed her eyes and reached for the envelope, slowly ripping open the tab, only peeking enough to not accidentally rip the letter in the process.

She pulled the paper out and willed herself to look, and her eyes were drawn immediately to the bold print near the top of the page.

**_Congratulations! You’ve been accepted…_ **

The rest of the words blurred together as she jumped up in excitement, reaching for her phone to call Kourtney, her childhood best friend.

“Did you get in?” Kourtney cut to the chase, before Nini could even utter out a greeting. She knew the acceptance letters were set to come out any day now from Nini’s recent fretting.

“Yes!” Nini exclaimed, and both girls squealed in unison. Nini was still hopping up on her tiptoes from the initial adrenaline rush, almost dancing around her kitchen.

Once the cheering had subsided, Kourtney asked the question Nini had been dreading, “So, have you told your moms?”

She sighed, and flipped the letter over, it suddenly a reminder that she would have to deal with the parental unit.

“Not yet, I called you first.” 

“Don’t worry, Neens, you’re going to be in New York City, killing it and having a great time. No one cares what they think. In the end, you did it.”

Nini felt a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. Kourtney always knew what to say.

“Thanks, Kourt.”

“I’ll talk to you later, girl. Don’t forget, I’m proud of you!” The line clicked as Kourtney hung up, leaving Nini staring at her contacts list, her thumb hovering over her childhood home number. 

Nini didn’t have a strained relationship with her parents really. Her whole life, her moms had been pretty supportive of her, but there was an unspoken tension caused by Nini not jumping into a profession or further education right away. Despite never voicing it out loud, they were apprehensive of her career in the arts, and her gap years further supported those beliefs. Nini should be excited that this prestigious internship could serve as an _I told you so_ slap in their faces, but she felt in the pit of her stomach that they would be disappointed that this is really what she was pursuing and hadn’t stepped back to find a profession more practical.

She mustered her courage to press the call button, waiting for it to ring.

“Nini, sweetie?” It was Mama C.

“Hi, Mama C, is Mama D there too? I have news.” She waited patiently as she heard her mom call out for Mama D and the rustling as they both settled on the phone.

“We’re both here now,” Mama C announced as Mama D said, “Hi Nini!” in greeting.

“So, I never told you, but I ended up applying to an internship with JFAM Records...and I got in,” Nini let it all out in one breath and she braced herself for the fake-sounding congratulations that never came.

“JFAM...they’re in New York, aren’t they?” Mama C asked.

“Yes,” Nini answered slowly, taken aback by the question.

Her confusion couldn’t fully settle, as Mama D interrupted her thoughts. “That’s amazing, sweetie! Congratulations!” 

“We’re so proud of you,” Mama C added. “Why don’t you come over for dinner tonight and we can celebrate?”

“Yeah, sure,” Nini agreed, still confused by the initial reaction and the following remarks that sounded genuine, rather than the high-pitched fake excitement she had expected. “I’ll be over in a half hour.”

After a surprisingly pleasant dinner and conversation, Mama C pulled out a scrapbook and laid it in front of her daughter.

“We have to be honest with you, sweetie. We are so unbelievably proud of you getting into the program, but you going to New York is actually beneficial for other reasons, too.”

Nini furrowed her brow at the scrapbook, switching between looking at the worn leather and her mothers. “Okay,” she said slowly. “What’s going on?”

Mama C flipped open to the early photos of her father, Nini’s grandfather, in his twenties posing with a woman Nini didn’t recognize as her grandmother. Nini watched as her mom pointed out an intricate diamond ring on the unfamiliar woman’s finger.

“That’s our family ring. And that is Adelaide Johnson, now Bowen. She’s your grandfather’s ex-fiancee. After he proposed, she disappeared, ring and all. Not only has it accrued in worth for thousands, it has immense sentimental value. We have been trying to get it back to our family for ages, and we have reason to believe that it’s in New York City, right now.”

“I’m assuming this is where I come in,” Nini murmured, running her hand lightly over the photograph.

“We recently hired a private investigator. Adelaide’s son, Mike, proposed to his ex-wife Lynne with that ring, and it appears as a parting gift, she gave it to her only son. We want you to seduce him and get him to propose to you with that ring. Get their family back for how Adelaide hurt your grandfather and stole from our family so many years ago,” Mama D explained.

“Isn’t this a lot? He might be a nice guy, we shouldn’t punish him for what his grandmother did. I doubt he even knows the story of what happened. I’m sure if we just talked to him, he’d be willing-”

“Oh, but sweetie,” Mama C interrupted. “This is _personal_.” Nini looked up to see a fire in her mother’s eyes she had never seen before. 

She gulped. She was in for a ride.

Over the next few weeks, as Nini packed and prepared for her move, she visited her parents every few days as they learned more information about Richard Bowen, her assumed target. On her own, she found herself going through his social media profiles, learning new things about him. She knew he went by Ricky because a girl made fun of him for having a name of an 80 year old, an anecdote from his instagram bio. Nini had immediately found him attractive from the moment she laid eyes on him, his profile of him grinning in a beige sweater that made numerous appearances on his account. His curls were messy in a way that made her want to run her hands through them, and the assorted videos and pictures on his account showcasing his musical ability, charm, and sense of humor, made him seem like a person she could really like, even fall in love with.

She hoped it would never come to that though.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay. i can't promise regular updates, but i hope it is worth the wait. hope you're all doing well!


	3. cruel summer

Nini pulled open her apartment door to find Ricky leaning against the wall next to the entrance.

“Hey,” he smiled. “Ready to go?”

He offered an arm to her, and Nini smiled taking it.

 _Showtime_.

After her “run-in” meeting with Ricky at his store, he had texted her that night asking if she wanted to spend the following day with him to explore New York City. She had agreed and despite her motive being for the wrong reasons, which she could tell from the curdling feeling in her stomach, she was excited to see what Ricky Bowen was really like.

Ricky had taken her to all the typical tourist spots: the Empire State building, the Statue of Liberty, Central Park, and Times Square. But, they mostly spent the day aimlessly walking around, Ricky ponting out favorite stores and cafes to the girl and telling her crazy anecdotes over the past few years since he had moved there. 

They had ended their day together by eating at a local diner deemed Ricky’s favorite and were now standing outside of Nini’s apartment, quietly dreading their goodbyes.

Ricky was just as creative, easygoing, and charming as he had seemed through his social media presence and Nini couldn’t help but be pulled in by his addictive personality. Despite it all, she genuinely had a good time and had a nervous feeling that she could really _really_ like him. That scared her the most.

She was fiddling with her fingers now, a nervous tick her parents had tried to control by pushing that energy onto piano lessons, which instead had the opposite effect. She was even more restless now, always eager for her fingers to be moving and making music.

“Can I kiss you?” Ricky murmured, taking a slow step closer towards her.

Nini flickered her eyes up at him, her brown eyes locked on his. She had stopped fiddling and now had her hands clasped tightly together to ground the sudden flurry of butterflies rising in her chest.

“Yes,” she whispered and all at once Ricky swooped her in his arms and his lips were on hers. The kiss was gentle and sweet, yet Nini still pulled away breathless.

 _What the hell was that?_ Suddenly all the cliches made sense, the remaining fireworks flashing behind closed eyelids.

And with that kiss, Ricky became a permanent fixture in her life and her in his. It was easy to forget what all this was for, and Nini just let herself enjoy her new life with Ricky in it. And for the most part it was effortless, other than the occasional pang of guilt when Ricky looked at her with more adoration than she could comprehend.

Dating Ricky came with frequent check-ins and doting moments. Nini slowly got used to his affectionate demeanor, looking forward to when she got home and he would meet her there, arms wrapped around her waist, peering over her shoulder as she cooked, small kisses behind her ear. She got used to his presence, strumming his guitar in the corner of her apartment as she listened to demos for her internship. She got used to a second toothbrush by her sink, a pile of his sweatshirts growing on her dresser due to her stealing them and letting them drown her frame. She got used to him gently tugging the ends of her hair to tease her and get her attention, and his body enveloping her as she slept. 

And Nini found herself doing the small things, as well. She ran her hands through his curls when he needed comfort, patted his cheek as she passed, small kisses on his nose when he laughed. She got used to tickling his sides, unrelenting, to get her way. She got used to leaning her head against his shoulder as he played the piano, him singing softly in her ear. She got used to interlocking her fingers with his, instead of fiddling with her own, twisting a ring on his finger he always wore. 

It was these little things and more that Nini was subconsciously getting used to and didn’t know how she could deal with losing...after.

* * *

“I love you.” 

Ricky had been the first to say it, Nini unwilling to be the first to commit, knowing that milestone would crush her, an important hurdle to jump for what came next.

“Oh,” Nini instinctively responded before she could stop herself, taken aback. She was sitting on his lap, both curled up on her couch. They were watching some Marvel movie Nini had forgotten the name of, both too busy focusing on each other to pay attention to the movie itself.

“Oh?” Ricky felt his heart drop in his chest at the response, and Nini felt him slightly tilt away from her, the cool air filling the small absence of his body heat that she had grown accustomed to.

Nini, realizing what she had done, placed both hands on his cheeks, forehead pressed against his. “Baby, I love you too.” And however much that hurt to admit to herself, it was true.

“You do?” he whispered.

“I do,” and she pressed her lips against his, sealing their declarations.

This was the easy part. Pretend to fall in love ( _or really fall in love_ ), and wait till he undoubtedly would pop the question.


	4. lover

Nini had a gut feeling that Ricky was going to propose any day now. She heard stories from friends or online of people having inklings leading up to proposals, and she definitely was starting to sense that.

She had mixed feelings about it. In some ways, she was unbelievably excited because she had been counting down to her future proposal and wedding ever since she was a little girl and knew Ricky at this point would make those dreams come true. But, on the other hand, that meant her act was coming to an end. While she was ready for the plan to be over so she could stop feeling so guilty all the time, she didn’t think she was ready for the curtains to close.

Ricky had been having strange, barely covered up disappearances, and had been unknowingly dropping hints for a few weeks and Nini knew it was only a matter of time. They were also nearing their one year anniversary of the day they had met. Perfect timing for a proposal, perhaps?

He hadn’t been saying anything particularly revealing, or even related to a possible impending proposal or wedding. But, after essentially living with him and being around him for almost the entirety of the past year, she was sensing subtle changes in how he was treating her. Ricky was always overly doting and affectionate, but those little moments and even how he looked at her seemed to be more intensified nowadays.

She just had a feeling.

“Are you ready for our date tomorrow?” Ricky asked, pulling on his pajama pants and heading towards the bed.

Nini reached for him, and he complied, laying into her arms. “Yep, I’m excited.”

She smiled, running her hands through his curls. “What do you have planned?”

He turned in her arms to face her, “It’s a surprise.” He gave her a peck on the nose and as he pulled away, she pulled him in tighter to kiss him on the mouth.

With one last kiss, he pulled away and flipped them over so she was laying on his chest.

“While I love kissing you, tomorrow’s going to be a long day and I don’t want you to fall asleep during what I have planned.”

She jokingly sighed, then giggled into his chest, “Fine.”

Ricky gave her another quick kiss on the top of the head as she burrowed closer into him, and the two fell fast asleep.

* * *

The two had just finished up at a matinee performance of Dear Evan Hansen. Ricky had surprised her with tickets earlier that morning, hiding the tickets under her plate of pancakes when he brought her breakfast in bed.

When she noticed the two leafs of paper sticking out, Nini had screamed loud enough to wake up all the neighbors. She had been begging to go almost every day, ever since Jordan Fisher had taken over the main role.

Ricky had just laughed at the outburst, pulling her into a hug to subdue the excited yells.

After finishing up breakfast while watching Tangled, the two got ready for the rest of the date Ricky had planned: lunch and walking along the High Line, an elevated park with one of Nini’s favorite views, before the show.

“Where are we going?” Nini laughed, as Ricky tugged her along on the sidewalk. 

Instead of answering, Ricky tightened his grip on her hand, “Neens, you’re walking so slow.” 

“I’m in  _ heels _ ,” Nini pointed out, giving him a look.

“I can fix that,” Ricky let go of her hand to bend down in front of her. “Hop on.”

“You are such a child,” she rolled her eyes, but complied, hopping on his back.

She tucked her chin by his neck, her hair tickling his cheek. “You still never told me where we’re going.”

“It’s a surprise,” he chuckled and she held onto him tighter, relishing in how she could feel the vibrations of his laugh while leaning up against this back. She wanted to cherish this.

She watched as the streets turned familiar, ones she crossed almost every single day, “Are we going to your store?”

“Yup,” he set her down in front of the store. She peered in the glass front windows, and it was dark and closed for the day.

“Are we picking up something?” her brow crinkled in confusion.

“Nope.” Ricky unlocked the door and Nini followed him in through the store and to the back break room.

“Ohmigod,” Nini gasped.

The break room had been converted into something like a fairytale, adorned with string lights cascading down the walls. The furniture had been cleared, and there was a blanket in the middle of the floor instead, adorned with rose petals, and a picnic basket placed next to it.

“This is amazing, Ricky. You did all this?” Nini asked, turning to look at him.

He nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. His cheeks tinged slightly pink.

“I love it,” Nini jumped, flinging her arms around his neck, giving him a soft kiss.

“I’m so glad,” he murmured against her mouth. He gave her another kiss, the two lost in each other for a few moments, before he pulled away to lead her towards the blanket set up in the center of the room.

* * *

“Do you want the last strawberry?” Ricky asked, holding it out in front of her.

She nodded, and leaned closer into him, so he could feed it to her. Ricky kissed her once on the nose, before standing up. 

“Where are you going now?” Nini asked, teasing. “Don’t tell me you have  _ another _ surprise up your sleeve.”

“I wrote you something,” Ricky said, grabbing the guitar leaning against the wall. And Nini clammed up, heart almost slowing in anticipation.

She watched as he settled back on the floor, and Nini shifted to sit in front of him.

_ “Together can never be close enough for me _

_ Feels like I am close enough to you _

_ You wear white and I’ll wear out the words ‘I love you’ _

_ And you’re beautiful _

_ Now that the wait is over _

_ And love has finally shown her my way _

_ Marry me, today and every day _

_ Marry me, if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe _

_ Say you will, mmhmm _

_ Say you will, mmhmm _

_ Promise me, you’ll always be _

_ Happy by my side _

_ I promise to sing to you _

_ When all the music dies _

__

_ Marry me, today and every day _

_ Marry me, if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe _

_ Say you will, mmhmm _

_ Say you will mmhmm _

_ Marry me, mmhmm” _

Nini stared at him wordlessly, heart now pounding out of her chest, as Ricky lay his guitar aside. He reached over and pulled out a small velvet box from the bottom of the picnic basket

Ricky knelt in front of her, arms outstretched, and her grandfather’s ring on display.

“Will you marry me?”

Nini gulped. 

_ Fuck. _


	5. getaway car

She said yes. Of course she said yes. What Ricky had planned was like something out of a movie. It was everything she could have ever wanted, but also more than she could have ever dreamed. Once Nini had gotten her erratic heartbeat under control, and her voice unstuck from her throat, she had gushed “yes!” and flung her arms around him.

She loved him. And she had completed the plan. She just wished she could have everything she wanted.

Nini tried to muster up the courage to talk to her moms about not following through with the plan, and admit how she had fallen for the angel-faced, messy-haired boy with the heart of gold. But, when it came down to it, she chickened out. Carol had broken out into a bright, victorious grin and was too excited once Nini had broken the news, not letting her daughter get another word in after she made the announcement.

“Yes, baby!” Carol gushed, she and Dana admiring the long-lost ring on their daughter’s hand through the screen of the FaceTime call. “You’re going to be home next week!”

Nini forced a smile, heart deflating in her chest, “Yep.”

“I hope you had a good experience with your internship, as well, sweetie,” Dana added. 

Nini let out a sigh and followed through with the distraction her moms offered with the subject change, delving into all the projects she had completed in the recent weeks as her internship came to a close.

Over the next few days, settled on following through with the plan, Nini slowly packed. She only took a little at a time, and not enough for an oblivious Ricky to notice the nights he came over. Despite the attention he paid to her, he was forgetful in everything else, usually too lost in writing music, his store, or Nini herself, to ever pay full attention to the apartment that had become her home over the past year. By the last day, Nini had fully packed her apartment, bags ready by the door for when she left later that night.

She had insisted on coming over to Ricky’s on that last night, and they curled up as they always did on his couch. Ricky’s arm was loosely tucked around her, Nini’s head tucked between his shoulder and chest. A sitcom played quietly on the TV, and Nini looked up at Ricky, trying to burn his features into her memory.

He was watching the events unfold onscreen, absentmindedly playing with the ends of her hair as she took him in.

Nini always thought Ricky had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. She used to think brown was the most boring eye color in the world, resenting even her own, but he pulled them off effortlessly well. They were a soft brown, with a kaleidoscope of green, only noticeable up close. She always admired them, silently counting the flecks hidden in them before leaning in to kiss him. They twinkled as he laughed now, his favorite character stumbling on-screen. 

He turned towards her, “What are you looking at?” he questioned softly, tilting her chin up to press his lips to hers. 

“You. You’re beautiful,” she murmured against his mouth, surging her fingers through his curls. The strands were like velvet between her fingers, another thing she would miss. She tugged tighter, pulling him closer. She wanted to remember this. The feeling of his lips, smooth against hers, and hot as he opened his mouth to kiss her deeper. His hands were soft, but guitar-calloused against the bare skin of her back where her top and shorts didn’t quite meet. 

When they pulled away, she laughed at the even messier flop her hands had caused, forlorn curls falling down towards his eyes.

“I’m beautiful, huh?” he asked, gesturing to the lone curls with his eyes, sparkling as he teased.

“Yes,” she pushed the curls away from his face, and cupped his cheeks in her hands. Nini leaned forward, pressing her forehead against his. They sat there for a few moments, Nini summoning all the feelings she had for this man. She needed him to know that she loved him before she left. Wanted him to know that no matter what happened when he woke up tomorrow, she loved him and that all that had happened between them meant everything to her. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

She kissed him again, desperate and sweet, pouring her whole heart into every press of her mouth against his.

* * *

Once Nini was sure he had fallen asleep, she burrowed into him for a few more moments, relishing the comfort of his arms around her. She closed her eyes, forehead against his chest, letting the sound of his heartbeat wash over one more time.

Forcing herself to get up, she slid out of his arms and stood by the bed, tears pricking her eyes. She allowed herself one last look, running one hand gently over his curls. She was grateful he had always been a deep sleeper. Nini leaned down to give him one last kiss on the forehead, and slipped out into the night.

_ One day. _


	6. epilogue - all too well

**_Three Years Later_ **

Nini unpacked the last of the boxes and collapsed face-first on the futon that had finally arrived just that morning. She rolled over as Kourtney emerged back into the living room, “You good?”

Nini sat up to make room for her best friend to sit next to her.

“Yeah, I’m good,” she glanced around the apartment, which was slowly starting to morph into a place they could call home.

Kourtney watched as Nini’s eyes lingered on her guitar, on a stand in the corner of the room. The guitar she had bought from Ricky’s store, what had started it all.

She nudged her friend, lowering her tone, “Are you good? Being back and all?”

Nini forced a smile and nodded, clutching the chain around her neck, a nervous habit she had picked up over the past few years. “Yeah, I am. I missed New York and I’m happy you’re with me now.”

About a month ago, Kourtney had been hired as lead makeup artist for the new Broadway revival of RENT and had asked Nini if she wanted to move back with her. Despite being apprehensive of the possibility of seeing Ricky again, she convinced herself that with the condensed city population and her memory of “their” places to avoid, the chances were slim to none. Besides, she missed New York, and as much as she hated to admit it, her heart was pulling her back there.

So, she had called up Gina, one of the friends she had made during her internship. Gina had worked up the ranks in the three years since Nini had left and offered her a job as a producer at JFAM Records on the spot when Nini was entertaining the idea of moving back to the city with Kourtney.

“C’mon, let’s go explore,” Nini stood up, pulling Kourtney up with her.

* * *

Ricky locked up the store, and out of habit, took the long way home, passing by the JFAM Records building.

His long walks past the building decreased over the years, knowing there was a little possibility that the girl he still loved was even in the city anymore.

The day Nini left, it was like she had completely vanished. He had figured she had gone back to her apartment to get something, but then she had never come back. The next day, all her perfectly curated social media profiles had disappeared as well. Nini Robertson was no more.

It was almost as if the past year hadn’t even happened at all. The only thing that proved any of the time they had shared was his slightly more empty closet, a couple of his sweatshirts still in Nini’s possession and never returned.

Big Red could attest to what the loss of Nini had caused for Ricky, who became a shell of his old sarcastic, loveable self. 

He tried to move on, and even got in a serious relationship with a girl named Katie for about 8 months, who played gigs often at one of his favorite coffee shops. But, when it got right down to it, he knew she wasn’t the one.

He thought he had found the one with Nini, but she broke his heart and took the pieces with her, and he wasn’t sure how he could ever fully repair that kind of loss.

On a whim, Ricky turned onto the street heading towards Times Square, an area he usually avoided due to the packs of tourists. Nini had loved walking in that area, it never grew old. The lights always held a kind of magic for her, and he smiled at the billboards now, the lights muted in the daylight.

Nini used to grasp his arm as they passed, leaning into his ear telling him she would see him up there someday, humming one of his melodies in his ear. 

He closed his eyes, and pictured her up there now. She always said it would be him, but he knew that it was going to be  _ her. _

_ She doesn’t even realize how special she is, _ he thought with a pang in his chest as he opened his eyes once again and did a double take.

Right below the billboard where he had pictured Nini was a familiar dark-haired girl, spinning as her friend laughed. As she spun, she slowed as she seemed to notice him.

Ricky and Nini’s eyes met across the crowded New York City street and the ring around Nini’s neck glinted in the sun.

Nestled right next to her heart.

  
  



End file.
